Chasing Syrus
by ForbiddenSnowflake666
Summary: Alexis invites Jaden and Syrus to her 'new job', but they don't have a very good time. Don't read if you like Alexis and Téa... Yaoi, slight angst, slash, JadenxSyrus Jyrus! It's a disease! Fluffy.


Yet another fiction I just can't finish. I was listening to Chasing Sirens by Orgy, and then sang Syrus instead of Sirens deliberately. I thought it was funny... And still do!

Apologies if you like Alexis and Téa Gardener. I don't...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything associated with it. If I did... well... you'd be treated to an entirely different story. A yaoi one, obviously!

* * *

It was late on Friday night, and Alexis had insisted that we came to watch her at work. She had got herself a job in a club called Desire 4 U. A strip club.

"Jaden, this area looks pretty dodgy..."

Outside the club stood a cluster of pervy looking middle-aged men, rubbing their hands together in a lustful way.

"Don't worry, Sy. I'll protect you."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and prayed it didn't show. The guard at the door gave us a dirty look, until Jaden showed him the official invitation he had. The guard then smiled, letting us in, and the queuing men shouted in outrage.

The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol was choking, and filled the air. Women were dancing on poles, peeling off clothing for drooling perverts. They were all smiling, dancing, doing things that sickened me. I automatically moved closer to Jaden. He put his arm around me, hand tight on my shoulder.

"I wonder where Alexis is?" he questioned.

"Oh my God. There she is..."

I pointed over to what seemed to be the main stage. Alexis was there, topless, and making out with Téa Gardener. She was also topless. I wondered, was this all an act or were they actually in love? There was a pretty big age gap. But if they were in love, then maybe how I felt about Jaden wasn't a bad thing.

"Uh... we promised her we'd watch..." Jaden trailed off.

"Y-yeah. Let's go..."

Reluctantly, we stepped forward, to a place where Alexis could definitely see us. We eventually caught her eye and she winked at us, carrying on with her routine. I felt sickened to watch, but I was glad and even smiled at Jaden's expression of disgust. He wasn't enjoying this either.

It was almost bearable until a woman came up to me, and whispered in my ear:

"You want a good time?"

I froze. Why would someone ask me this? I was underage for one, and I hardly looked like I was enjoying myself.

"Hey, leave him alone," Jaden said to the woman. "He's not even old enough."

The woman frowned and skulked away, casting a dirty look at us.

"Th-thanks Jaden."

"No problem."

"Jaden? I... I really don't like here..."

"Me neither. Let's go home. We'll apologise to Alexis tomorrow. Or maybe it'd be more appropriate for her to apologise to us."

We fought our way through the crowd of lusting men and left the strip club. The walk back to the academy wouldn't be too long, though it was somewhat worrying that a club like that was so close to the school.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah, Sy?"

"Alexis and Téa... are they in love? I mean, I've seen them both do strange things together before, but just then could have been an act..."

"Don't worry about it. Even if they are together... and working in that lousy club... it's okay. Them being together. I guess a lot of boys would be disappointed, but so what? She's still our friend."

I nodded. "So... We're still all friends, no matter what?"

"Of course we are. Is something wrong, Syrus?"

"N-no... Well, yes."

I tried not to look at him, and hoped he wouldn't keep asking how I was. But Jaden is a good person, and wouldn't feel satisfied if he knew one of his friends wasn't feeling good.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I... I can't... I... I love someone, but they don't feel the same."

"Is it... is it Alexis?"

"No! Not in a million years!"

He really didn't have a clue. I felt kinda outraged at that, as I had dropped many hints, however subtly.

"Is it our head teacher?"

"Stop joking around, Jaden."

"Chill out, Sy. I was only messing."

"Jaden..." I stopped walking and grabbed his wrist to stop him. I turned to face him and stared deep into his eyes. "It's you. I... I love you."

For a brief moment he looked serious. But then:

"Good one, Sy. You had me for a moment."

There was a look of disbelief in my eyes, and I seized his arms and pushed him away from me. I turned away from him and sank to the floor, burying my head in my hands. Huge, choking sobs escaped my throat, causing my whole body to shake.

"Syrus!"

"Why, Jaden? Why do you think everything is a joke? Why won't you believe me? I didn't want to believe it myself at first, but it's the absolute truth! Why? Why..."

"Oh Sy... C'mere."

He placed his hands on the tops of my arms, pulling me to my feet and turning me around, leading me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "The thing is... I feel the same. I didn't want to accept it; that's why I started laughing, like it was a joke. I'm sorry. I-I... I love you."

I raised my hand to the back of his head, coaxing it back from my shoulder. I had to know. I had to know what his lips would feel like gliding over mine. Perhaps taking him by surprise, I forced my lips upon his, simply kissing him. I felt relieved of a huge strain, and loved how Jaden held me closer to him.

"Wow," he said, pulling away when I desperately wanted to keep kissing him. "Sy... we can't do this here. We'll be back at the academy in about 10 minutes." He put his mouth to my ear and whispered: "I'm all yours then..."

I nodded, allowing myself to fall from his arms. That was tempting. We both made haste back to school, hoping that we might be alone. The dorm was silent due to the lack of Chumley's snoring, as he was visiting his sick mother in hospital (well, that's what he said, but I swear I saw him in that strip club).

* * *

Not the worst place I could have left it. I wrote this quite a while ago as well... It is very unlikely that I am ever going to add to it... Now, go and have fun... :-) 


End file.
